<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Désire de Mourir by AllenKune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441856">Désire de Mourir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune'>AllenKune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula &amp; Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Consensual, Suicidal Thoughts, Treason, Vampire Turning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était qu'un petit prix se rassura t-il. Ouvrait vos jambes, laisse le vous toucher et en échange il vous enlèverait la vie. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette créature, mais c'était sa seule échappatoire. Il ne pouvait qu'espérait que l'homme est assez de dignité pour mener a terme leur accord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Jonathan Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Désire de Mourir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nuit du FoF de Février 2020 – Thème Acmé</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Jonathan savais très bien qu'il ne sortira jamais vivant de se château, ne quitterait jamais les mains manipulatrices du comte. Face à se constat, il ne lui restait qu'une seule possibilité, qu'une seule fuite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ne reverrait plus jamais sa belle Mina, ou le sol anglais qui lui manquait temps. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour sa liberté. Il espérait que Dieu et Mina lui pardonne de s'offrir une seule fois au démon, une seule fois pour laisser l'homme assez près de lui pour qui lui offre la seule chose qu'il désiré.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ce n'était qu'un petit prix se rassura t-il. Ouvrait vos jambes, laisse le vous toucher et en échange il vous enlèverait la vie. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette créature, mais c'était sa seule échappatoire et si jamais  le comte lui refusait son prix, il profiterait de la légère baisse d'attention du vampire pour laisser son corps lassé et épuisé rejoindre le sol et la poussière dans une chute mortelle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonathan combattit l'envie de fuir, laissant les mains glacés du comte le toucher, le caresser avant qu'il ne retire lentement ses vêtements. Fermant les yeux, Jonathan se permit de se perdre dans cette échange, partageant un baiser alors l'homme que son cœur haïssait avant d'être préparer à le recevoir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les coups étaient violents, frappant quelque chose étrange en lui qui lui laissait sa bouche traitresse révélé le plaisir interdit qu'il n'aurait jamais dut gouter. Poussant ses longs cheveux, Jonathan révélé son cou, attendant avec impatience d'enfin en finir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les crocs qui le pénètrent étaient douloureux, comme le membre en lui qui laissait atteindre son apogée alors que son sang glissait dans la bouche de la créature avec qui il avait pactisé. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais il savourait ses derniers instants. Jonathan pouvais sentir les lèvres froides contre son cou sourire, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et attendit la mort venir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Son cœur ralentissait lentement, laissant le temps à quelque prière pour sa belle Mina et ses proches. La poitrine nue du jeune homme devenait enfin immobile contre celle plus forte du comte. Sa peau perdait de son éclat par le manque de sang et la chaleur disparaissait lentement de son contacte immobile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enfin son cœur s'arrêta et le comte s'éloignait du cou sanglant de l'anglais. Jonathan Harker n'était plus, l'esprit apaisait de quitter enfin cette enfer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pourtant ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau malgré la mort, faisant de nouveau face à son amant maudit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>